wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Leman Russ Annihilator
thumb|324px|Leman Russ Annihilator podczas Oblężenia VraksLeman Russ Annihilator jest jednym z kilku wariantów Leman Russa - najczęściej spotykanego czołgu w Imperium. Wiele razy maszyna była badana i modyfikowana, dzięki czemu powstało kilka jej wariantów. Jednym z nich jest właśnie Annihilator. Wielu wierzy, że pojazd ten powstał dopiero od trzech do pięciu milleniów temu. Zapiski Kapłanów Maszyny z Marsa znacznie się od siebie różnią, jednak w historiach różnych Regimentów można znaleźć potwierdzone wpisy dotyczące tychże maszyn. Leman Russ Annihilator jest wcielany częściej do pojedynczych kompanii niż do Regimentów pancernych, z powodu głównego uzbrojenia. Zupełnie jak u jego imiennika na stanie Adeptus Astartes, stanowią je dwa sprzężone działa laserowe, które zastąpiły podstawowe działo bitewne. Ta zaawansowana broń czyni go doskonałym niszczycielem czołgów. Nie jest to w prawdzie tak potężna broń jak działo Vanquishera, jednak podczas gdy działo Vanquisher jest wyjątkowo trudne do wyprodukowania, Annihilator świetnie się nadaje do działania w miejscach, gdzie uzupełnienie lub jakiekolwiek ponowne dostawy maszyn stanowią bardzo duży problem. Produkcja Annihilatora nie stanowi problemu, jest on produkowany w cały czas wzrastających ilościach, aby odpowiedzieć na ogromny popyt spowodowany stratami na tysiącach pól bitew. Najbardziej zauważalnym użytkownikiem Annihilatorów są Korpusy Śmierci z Krieg. Profil fizyczny thumb|300px|Leman Russ Annihilator i Conqueror mkną przez ziemie niczyjąLeman Russ Annihilator zamiast działa bitewnego ma zamontowane dwa sprzężone ze sobą działa laserowe. Co za tym idzie musiały zostać przeprowadzone modyfikacje wieży w postaci wprowadzenia baterii zasilających broń. Zostały one wprowadzone w miejsce ówcześnie zajmowane przez magazyn dość dużych pocisków do działa bitewnego. Prócz wieży, zmiany dotknęły także podwozia, nie były to jednak modyfikacje standardowe, lecz przeróżne zależnie od świata-kuźni, który produkuje podwozie. Na przykład model Annihilatora Mars Alpha zamiast działa laserowego jako broń dodatkową montuje ciężki bolter. Ponieważ najwięcej Annihilatorów tego modelu służy u specjalistów od oblężeń z planety Krieg, czołgi te doczekały się własnych modyfikacji. Są to zmiany, dzięki którym pojazd może działać o wiele sprawniej we wrogich człowiekowi środowiskach w jakich często armie z Krieg muszą walczyć. Ponadto zmiany zakładają (między wieloma innymi) szyny okopowe z tyłu pojazdu, aby łatwo można było wydobyć zakopany w gęstym błocie czołg oraz zaawansowany system filtracji, mający chronić silnik a przede wszystkim załogę przed zanieczyszczeniami powietrza. Przez ostatnich kilka dekad Annihilatory Mars Alpha przydzielane do Regimentów z Krieg docierały tam ze znacznie wzmocnionymi kadłubami. Nie wiadomo czy jest to nowa modyfikacja Adeptów z Mechanicus czy odpowiedź na tendencje dowódców Korpusów do pchania swoich maszyn cały czas naprzód. Annihilator jest stworzonym łowcą czołgów więc powinien trzymać się z tyłu i uczestniczyć bardziej w akcjach defensywnych niż ofensywnych, podczas gdy inne Regimenty trzymają Annihilatora na tyłach, Regimenty z Krieg wciąż pchają je naprzód przez ziemie niczyją. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus 'Dane techniczne modelu Leman Russ Annihilator - Mars Alpha ' Galeria Leman Russ Annihilator - Krieg.png|Leman Russ Annihilator model Mars-Alpha z szynami okopowymi oraz zaawansowanymi filtrami powietrzna Leman Russ Annihilator - Krieg2.png|Annihilator ze 134. Regimentu Oblężniczego. Maszyna została zniszczona podczas Oblężenia Vraks Leman Russ Annihilator - Krieg3.png|Annihilator ze 158. Kriegańskiego Oblężniczego, 9 kompania. Źródła *''Imperial Armour Volume One Second Edition: Imperial Guard s. 47-50'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Five: the Siege of Vraks Part One 120-124'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Pojazdy Gwardii Imperialnej